Father's Day ONE-SHOT
by Coolcat Prime
Summary: Just a Father's Day Story with my Batman and Ninjago story put together, with some spoilers but we love spoilers. You don't have to read it, like I said just for Father's Day.


**This is just a Father's Day story with my Batman and Ninjago story, so there will be spoilers but who doesn't like spoilers.**

 **The one-shots will be separate and labeled.**

Key

"Talk"

* * *

 **BATMAN ONE-SHOT**

It's Father's Day in Gotham. Children give their fathers gifts. But outside of Gotham is the Wayne Mansion. The house was noise as always, if they had neighbors, they would have the police at the mansion every hour.

Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, he laid in his bed with his mate, Clark Kent or Superman with his back facing Clark. "Bruce, your children are up." Clark hugs his mate tighter. Bruce groaned.

"You signed up for this Clark. Besides, you're the morning person and you-"

 _ **Boom!**_

Bruce gets cut off by an explosion. The two jump out of bed and ran downstairs. Coming to the kitchen, instead of Alfred they see the children covered with flour, the kitchen in a mess, and whatever they were fixing was burnt black. "Can someone explain what happened in here?" Bruce says, touching his temple to keep away a headache.

"Well, you see..." Dick started.

"Since it was Father's Day..." Next was Jason.

"We thought that we would..." Then Tim.

"Fix breakfast for you and Clark." Liz finished.

The four had cooking utensils behind them, as if they were trying to hide them. Damian looked bored.

"They made me come along father." Damian told him. Bruce shook his head while Clark smiled.

"That's nice of you, but you don't need to cook anything for us." Clark says, Liz went behind the counter and pulled up the last person, Conner Kent or Superboy. He was also covered in flour. Clark's smiling face turned into a shocked one.

"Con helped." Liz said, her face emotionless.

"Sorry." Conner said, looking to the side.

It was Bruce's turn to smile now. "But we did cook something that didn't exploded." Liz goes to a perfectly cooked round cake with both Batman and Superman on it. Half was black and with Batman symbol, the other half was blue and with the Superman symbol.

"Speaking of which, what were you fixing?" Bruce still had his smile.

"It was pancakes, but Jay thought why don't we use his fire to fix them. He let his fire loose and the dough exploded." Tim explained as he wiped the flour of his face.

"You know why to leave the cooking to Alfred."

"Good heavens! What happened in here!?" As soon as Bruce finished saying that, Alfred was behind the two older heroes. His face in shock.

"Happy Father's Day." The children said in unison. They children spent the morning cleaning the kitchen while the adults and the twins that was born almost a year ago eat cake.

"Cake's good, don't you think?" Clark looked over to his son, Chris. The twins had cake covering their mouths and hands. Chris laughed as he hit the cake with his hand, cake flying everywhere. The parents laughed at their son and daughter ate and played with the cake. The older children collapsed on the couch, chair, or floor.

 **NINJAGO ONE-SHOT**

Father's Day. Kids giving their fathers gifts. On the Bounty, it's no different. The children of the ninja were fixing their father's presents. Kix, the son of Cole, he was making a black triangular shape. He had black shaggy hair like Cole's hair. Kix wore a black ninja training uniform. Cade, the son of Kai, he was making a red trapezoid shape. He has brown hair but styled like his mother, Lloyd's hair. He wore a green ninja training uniform. Elina, daughter of Jay, made a blue triangular shape. She has short black hair like her mother, Nya's hair. She wore a blue ninja training uniform.

Right next to them was Digital, the son of Zane. He has sliver skin and Zane's silver hair. He wore a white ninja training uniform. Digital was making a white triangular shape. The reason Digital is here is because of dynasty changed.

"Hey Digital, are you having a hard time making the triangle puzzle?" Elina walks over to the nindroid. Digital looked up at her.

"No. In fact, I am almost done with the puzzle." Digital activated his powers, Ice. The Ice flowed in the triangle and the puzzle glowed white. Elina smiles and hugs the shoulders of the nindroid.

"That's great. Uncle Zane will like it. Mine is finished too." She held up her triangle puzzle. It was glowing blue. Just then, Kix and Cade walked up to them with their puzzle pieces. Kix's glowed black, Cade's glowed green. The children went on the deck to fine that their parents were training or got finished training for that Liz was sitting on Cole's back. The other ninja was laughing.

"Okay, you had your fun get off me." Cole said, Liz got up from his back. Cole got to his feet.

"Good job Cole. We fought Garmadon, Serpentine, The Overlord, Anacondrai Guards, Ghosts, Sky Pirates, and Demons but still can't beat Liz." Kai laughs at his brother before noticing the children. "Oh come down. See what you made." The children went to their fathers and handed them their puzzles. The fathers thought what the gifts were.

"You put the pieces together." Liz tells them. The fathers put the pieces together and a hologram of all of them together. Wu, Garmadon, PIXEL, and Misako was in the hologram. The mothers smiled as the fathers hugs their children.

"It was Digital's idea. We know that you miss them, so we put them in the picture." Cade told them.

"Thank you. We love this." Kai says, tears forming in his eyes. Lloyd hit Kai's ribs.

"Are you crying Kai?" Lloyd teased him.

"What? No!" Kai exclaimed.

"Yes." It was Jay's turn to tease but in all, this was the best Father's Day to the ninja.

* * *

 **Here we are. Again, who doesn't love spoilers. I tried not give you too many.**

 **Favorite, review, follow whatever you what to do**


End file.
